


Interpretations of an Unspoken Charge

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Vampires, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Interpretations of an Unspoken Charge

In time, Angua began to understand the tingle on her neck, the tightening of her shoulders, the anxiety that gripped her body even before she could consciously recognize the scent (rosin and polish, musky perfume, leather and metal, dust): it meant that the vampire approaching her was Sally.

Vampires make werewolves jumpy as a rule, but Sally did more than that. Her presence suffocated Angua, tied her in knots, made the wolf in her howl for violence, or for sex, and it scared Angua more every day that, when it came to Sally, she could no longer tell the difference.


End file.
